


Pendejo

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a whole lot of plot here if I'm being honest, but there is more to it than just smut (so some fluff and cute character interactions) Glory days of Overwatch, to start out it's Gabriel and Jesse already having a relationship and Jack joins in for super fun times. Jesse has been deprived of that Reaper Dick for a while and is craving some Gabe. Threesome, Jesse in the middle. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendejo

"God dammit!" Jesse cried as a bullet ricocheted off the steel walls of the practice range. Angrily, he tipped his revolver back and let the shells slip onto the ground, all six had missed the target completely.  He shoved new rounds into Peacekeeper and lined up another shot, disregarding all of his teaching, just wanting to land one damn hit. 

His finger tugged the trigger, the familiar, disappointing ring of the bullet missing the soft target made his blood boil. He grabbed the thick hat from atop his head and slammed it onto the ground,

"Fuck!" He screamed, his spurs stomping against the ground as he kicked his feet forwards, making such a ruckus he didn't hear the sliding doors open and shut. 

Gabe's arm slipped around Jesse's neck, twisting him backwards to face him. Jesse stumbled back on instinct but Gabe wrenched him closer, pulling him inches from his body, the Cowboys head tipped up to teachers, Gabe carefully scanning the back wall of the practice range, 

"Well, shit. That's the worst aim I've ever seen pendejo." Gabe shook his head, Jesse's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He tried to push back, too frustrated to be patronized. Gabe tightened his grip on Jesse neck, trapping the nape of his neck in the crook of his elbow, "Gun." Gabe commanded, holding a hand out. 

Jesse lowered the revolver into his hand, cautious to not set Gabe's temper off. Gabe looked the gun over, inspecting it as he often did. With Jesse hung closely to his left side, Gabe lifted his right hand and lined up a shot. A smooth bullet hitting the target in perfect alignment with the red circles. 

"Nope, not the gun, just you." Gabe dropped the gun in Jesse's hand, Jesse eyed his commander, 

"I thought you were supposed to get back tomorrow night." Jesse sneered, trying to ignore his slight excitement for being against Gabe again. Ana, Jack, Gabe and Angela had been gone for over a week, a long mission that only required top personnel. 

"I lied, thought I'd surprise you. Guess I'm the one who's surprised by," Gabe gestured to the damaged wall, "this. At least you've been practicing like I told you too." Gabe had yet look Jesse in the eye, a tactic he used to make his student absolutely squirm with frustration. Gabe knew exactly how to treat Jesse to get whatever he wanted done. 

Jesse didn't have the balls to admit he hadn't actually picked the gun up until today. He had been spending his days in bed, smoking, eating, being as lazy as possible. 

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked flatly, deciding to shove against Gabes side again, trying to get off of him. To not avail, Gabe didn't even budge.

"It was fine, boring as hell. Didn't have my student to keep me company." Finally, Gabes eyes landed onto Jesse's. All attempts at getting away from Gabe halted, his frustration dissipated. All he needed was that devilish smirk to grace his vision for him to relax. 

"What's going on with you?" Gabe asked, voice thick with concern but laced with his usual nonchalant attitude. His large hands landed on Jesse's cheek, pressing the pad of his thumb to the patch of hair beneath his lip.

Jesse melted beneath the gentle touch, the touch he'd been pining for all week, the feeling of Gabes heartbeat and heavy breathing practically made the eighteen year old kid die. Jesse sighed, racking his brain for a reason as to why he couldn't shoot for shit. Maybe he had taken too long of a break, but that had never stopped him before. He had come back from weeks without Peacekeeper before and shot just fine, so that wasn't it. Maybe he was getting sick, but he didn't feel it. Nothing was adding up, Jesse McCree never had off days, he never missed a target, he never was this bad. 

Jesse wrenched his eyes up to Gabes slightly pouting face, dangerously close to his plump lips and strong jaw. Jesse's cheeks went flaming pink when he figured out the missing piece to his dilemma. His eyes shot down to his feet, noticing the hat still landed on the ground next to him. 

Gabe thumb stroked his soul patch, resiliently tender and warm. Usually the kind of care he would receive after making his teacher come, not before. 

"What is it?" 

"Ain't nothin, just an off day." Jesse murmured, trying to cool his heated face,

"You don't get off days, Jesse." Again, Gabe knew him way too well, "I'll tell you my problem if you tell me yours." 

"What're we? Schoolgirls?" Jesse scoffed, trying to suppress the need twisting his insides,

"I think you missed me McCree." Gabe had lowered his head down to whisper delicately in his ear, "That's right isn't it? You're distracted and wound up all tight."

Jesse murmured against Gabes chest, muffling his shallow words, his manhood twitching beneath the tight restraints of his jeans, 

"Speak up." Gabriel commanded, curling his fingers in on his students face to clench his chin, Jesse winced,

"I said... yessir." Jesse said again, kicking the toe of his boot into the ground. Jesse could feel the grin plastered against the others face, satisfaction deep in his expression,

"My problem is, I've been missin this pretty little ass of yours real bad." Gabe smacked a hand down onto his ass, Jesse snuggled his way closer against Gabe. 

Gabe tilted Jesse's chin up, licking his lips when Jesse's red face met his own, 

"I've been wanting to bury myself into you all week." Gabe squeezed the hand he had on his ass, grabbing a handful of the thick muscle, "What do you say? You miss me, ingrate?" 

"Yes," Jesse whined, the tightness in his pants becoming too much to bare. He ground his hips against Gabes heavy thigh, desperate for friction or contact of any kind,

"You know better." Gabe scolded, narrowing his deep eyes,

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy."

_____

Gabe has calmly walked Jesse back up to his quarters, duffle bag in hand since he had left it right outside the practice range doors. Apparently, finding Jesse was his very first order of business upon returning. Jesse followed quickly behind his long strides, growing with intense angst as he tried to hide his erection with the disregarded hat. They skirted through the halls until finding Gabes quarters, Jesse punched in the combination for he had snuck in here many times before.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Jesse was pulling at Gabes clothes, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Gabe snickered, a warm, low sound, he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor and assisted Jesse in removing his shirt. Gabe placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, shoving him backwards as he straightened his own back and shoulders, assuming a authoritative position that radiated confidence. Jesse hung his head as he scurried onto the untouched bed, 

"So eager," Gabe growled, crossing his toned arms across his chest. Jesse sat on his knees, waiting for Gabe to tell him to do something. He always waited for instruction, he has made the mistake of pushing his boundaries before, it ended it him being quickly dismissed from his bedroom. He was cautious around Gabe, not to push him in any way, he knew that the slightest thing would ruin the entire mood,

"Yes sir," Jesse gulped, nervous, waiting,

"Take off your clothes," Gabriel peered down at him over his eyelashes, his posture still strong and commanding. 

Jesse ripped off his clothes with deft hands, waisting no time. First his shirt and various straps across his chest, then the heavy belt and his jeans. Soon he was in nothing but the jock strap that made Gabe smile, Jesse was always prepared. 

Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed next to a crouching Jesse, he has laid on his forearms and stuck his ass in the air. Gabe motioned for Jesse to crawl towards him, laying across his lap. Jesse moved to lean across his thick thighs, taking time to position himself so he could feel his dick against the other mans leg. Gabe ran a sturdy hand over his muscular ass, grabbing handfuls of it and cherishing the feeling of it in his grip,

"Have you been touching yourself while I was gone?" Gabe murmured,

"Yeah, but it don't feel as good as when you do it," Jesse pushed into his touch, wanting more and more,

"You want me to touch you?" Gabe hummed, his hands steadying, 

"Yes," Jesse whined, desperate for more from him, longing for something more than gentle caressing. 

Gabriel's hand came down with a crashing smack, leaving a red mark across Jesse's ass. He yelped and curled his fingers into the bed sheets,

"What was that?"

"Yes sir."

Gabe rewarded him for his manners, sucking on his index finger before pushing his finger into him,

"Don't worry pendejo," the rude nickname sounded strangely endearing, perhaps that was from Gabe running his fingers through his students hair, "Just relax." 

Gabe spat in his hand before gliding his finger back inside, trying to lubricate him as much as he could. Gabe thrust two fingers into him and made a 'V' to open his tight hole. Gabe wrapped a hand around Jesse's waist to pull him upright, Jesse sighing as he leaned his back against his teachers chest.

"You have to come before I fuck you Punto." Gabe growled in Jesse's ears, making a long shiver run down his back. 

"Common' I've waited long 'nuff," Jesse whined and wrapped his arms around Gabes neck, leaning his back farther into his chest,

"You'll wait as long as I tell you to wait." Gabe reached down to his students led and drew the nail of his pointer finger down his thigh, drawing a thin line of blood at the bottom of the cut. 

Jesse writhed and hissed at the pain, whining into Gabes ear. Only stopping when Gabe pulled the triangle of fabric to the side of the mans cock, exposing it between his thighs. Gabe brought a hand up to Jesse's chin,

"Spit." 

Jesse spat into Gabes hand, then using it to run his hand all over Jesse's length. Jesse grinned wildly as Gabe swirled his fingers around the tip, using the spit and precum to lube up his erection. Jesse shamelessly let cries of joy and pleasure fall from his mouth, he forgot how good it felt to have Gabes hand around him. 

No one ever made Jesse feel this good, he'd been with a select few before, men, women, didn't matter much to him. But no one ever touched him like them, with such precision and skill, it's like Gabe had done this a million times before. Jesse often thought he had. He heard the bed hitting the wall from Commander Morrisons room before, Jesse tried not to think about it much or else the jealously would set in. But he shouldn't be jealous, they weren't boyfriends. Gabe was his teacher and he used him to let out his frustration, nothing more, nothing less. 

But Jesse couldn't help the excitement when Gabe stormed into the shooting range, even if he was having the shittiest round of his life. Whenever Reyes was around him he got excited, whether it was out on the field, in meetings, in his bedroom, Jesse praised the man.

Gabe's hands moved expertly around his students cock, making Jesse moan and grind against his ever hardening crotch. Jesse arched his back against Gabe and moaned as he grew closer to coming. Gabe rung two fingers around the base of his pink cock and squeezed, stopping the kid from coming,

"W-What're you doing?" Jesse squirmed and tugged on the nape of his neck,

"I'm not sure I should let you come." Gabe grinned against his neck, his breath dancing across his sweaty skin,

"Why not? Common, I've waited so long," Jesse turned his head and buried it into his neck,

"Beg for it." Gabe commanded, voice thick with greed,

"Please sir, please let me come. I'll do anything Reyes, please," his suffered voice was weak and breathless, his accent more prominent then ever,

"Will you be a good boy for the rest of what I have planned?" He asked, tightening his grip on his cock,

"Yes-yes sir. I promise I'll be good, you can count on it." 

Gabe loosened his grip and continued his long strokes, Jesse came after only a moment after. His dick getting softer as he came on the sheets of the bed, some dripping to the ground. Reyes raised his soiled thumb to his lips and sucked the pool of come that had landed there, making Jesse go wild at the sight, arousal already setting back in. 

A soft knock at the door made Jesse jump, his immediate response was to run and hide, maybe grab his clothes along the way. Gabriel reached out and grabbed the boys waist before he got too far, slamming him back down,

"Remember what you promised me." Gabe cooed, placing a steady hand on Jesse's abdomen,

"Come in Jack." Gabe mused, smirk heavy on his lips, hands possessively gripping his student. 

The door pushed open and in stepped the respected commander of Overwatch, his pulse rifle resting on his shoulder, his usual blue coat brushing against his calves. He rested the gun against the door and his jacket followed to the ground, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt and pants. 

Jesse's eyes went wide and his heart slammed in his chest, he clambered from Gabriel's grasp and fell to the floor, pushing himself back into the jock strap along the way,

"C-Commander I'm so sorry I ain't mean nothin' of it, I'll just leave right now, I ain't tryin' to do anythin' I swear." Jesse scooted away on the concrete floors as Jack continued to walk towards him, calm as a whistle and quiet as a cat, simply letting his blue eyes drag over Jesse. 

"Shut up Jesse." Gabe commanded, his arms crossed over his large chest, stare steady as he watched Jack come to a stop before a quivering Jesse who stared helplessly at his teacher,

"Bed," Jack pointed, his voice low, hand firm, "Get on your hands and knees."

Jesse waited for someone to to tell him it was all a joke, waited for Gabe to tell Jack to leave, but it never happened. Half frightened and half horny as hell, Jesse scampered to climb back onto the bed, resting behind Gabe on all fours. Jack cocked his head to the side, watching as Jesse pawed at the sheets, most likely trying to hold himself back from touching his erection. Jack pulled himself free of his pants, his length hard and longer than Jesse had thought, not as big as Gabe but definitely bigger than his own. Gabe stood from the bed as Jack worked on himself, walking over to the side of the bed to cup Jesse's nervous face. He pursed his lips and stroked his thumb against his cheek, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. Gabe planted a kiss on his students lips, sending Jesse into a world of excitement, smiling intently into his mouth. 

Gabe pulled his own length free, half hard, softer than Jesse would have expected for having just made his student come. Jesse's hands moved down to his length, knowing exactly what to do to arouse him. Jesse ran his tongue down his shaft, guiding down to the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Gabe grunted with approval, already getting harder from his mouth. 

It was then that Jesse felt an unfamiliar touch graze his thighs and landing at his lower back, Jack had moved behind him and was running his thumb over Jesse's sensitive ass. Jesse squirmed and leaned into the touch,

"When Reyes told me about your little arrangement, I knew I had to have a piece of my own." Jack grinned and pushed his thumb into Jesse, the feeling of him still being completely dry made Jesse wince. Just before Jesse could object to not being properly lubricated, something Gabe was a stickler for making sure he did every time, Gabe grabbed under Jesse's shoulder and pulled him away from Jack. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as Jesse's cheek landed against Gabes stomach, Gabe gripping his students shoulders to pull him away from his Commander. Jesse rested his hands on Gabes hip bones, feeling strangely like this was some kind of awkward hug,

"Remember what I told you Jack?" Gabe growled, voice possessive and angry, the fuze lit, "You can touch him but you can't fuck him. Only I can do that." Gabe jammed his thumb toward himself, eyeing the other man as he pulled Jesse even closer to him. 

Jesse was unsure what to say, not knowing if he even could talk. He didn't object when Gabe guided him to turn around, his backside now to Gabe instead of Jack. Gabe spat into his hand, spreading it over Jesse's asshole, hands feeling familiar and comfortable. Jesse felt much better knowing that Gabe wasn't going to let Jack fuck him, he only felt comfortable when Gabe was inside of him. 

Jesse scooted towards Jack, eager to please and very much wanting to taste his Commander. Gabe adjusted and put his knees onto the bed, allowing Jesse to get close enough to Jack. Cautiously but curiously, Jesse grabbed his length and ran his hand down to the base. Jacks shoulders slumped from the touch, mind letting go of the past mission and how tense he had gotten. 

After Gabe had spread Jesse enough, he lined his throbbing cock up with Jesse's ass, wanting nothing more than to slam all of him into his student right now. But he held himself back, not wanting to make Jesse cry like he had done before. Something told him Jacks sex drive would be enough to make Jesse cry, the least he could do was be tender with his backside. Gabe pushed the tip into his student, Jesse moaning against Jacks dick as he did. 

Jack, not wanting to wait longer, used one hand to tip Jesse's head up slightly, making the canal to the back of his throat straighter. Jack wrapped a hand around Jesse's neck and deftly made Jesse take all of him. His dick pushing farther down his throat than he'd ever had one. He had blown Gabe several times but never had Gabe tried to fuck his throat. Jack on the other hand was eager to make Jesse take all of him with every thrust. Jesse threw his hands onto Jacks legs, choking and feeling his gag reflex trying to push Jack out. Jack didn't stop though. He continued to push down his throat and move the kids head as fast as he desired. The feeling so unnatural and uncomfortable, Jesse felt tears tug the corners of his eyes as he tried to breathe through his nose. 

His face being so roughly abused, he hardly felt Gabe push more of him into Jesse. Gabe had set a slow, steady beat, thrusting his hips into Jesse softly. Gabe watched as Jesse gasped for breath, his face spilling his tears and spit dripping from his mouth. Jacks face read complete bliss as he fucked Jesse's mouth, completely ignoring Jesse who wasn't enjoying himself in the slightest. Gabe knew the feeling, he had had his own face fucked by Jack before, he's ruthless and tireless, not caring about who much he was hurting the other. Gabe didn't mind it now, but he remembered when he had first felt Jack slide down his throat, the very thought making his blood boil. 

Gabriel stopped moving his hips and reached over Jesse's back to grab a fistful of Jacks shirt. Jack wrenched his eyes open and snarled at Gabes interruption,

"You're hurting him." Gabe spat, twisting his fistful of his shirt,

"So?" Jack scoffed, stopping his thrust at the back of Jesse's throat, making the kid gag and struggle for air,

"You're lucky I'm letting you even touch him, he's mine. Let him give you a blowjob how he wants to, or get the fuck away from him." Gabe shoved Jack chest just for good measure, making sure Jack knows that when he's here, Gabriel is in change. 

Jack pulled his cock from Jesse's mouth, making the kid collapse onto his face, gasping for breath and trying to stop crying. Once composed, Jesse turned backwards for a brief moment, kissing Gabe as a thank you. Gabe screwed his tongue into his students mouth, Jesse spit still all over his chin and wiping off into Gabes beard. Gabe wiped the tears from Jesse's eyes and cupped his face, seeing Jesse this happy to have stopped made it worth while. 

Jesse turned back to Jack, he looked like a mix between confused and just weirded out at the relationship the two had. Jesse brushed it off and turned his attention to his dick, Jesse knew how to give really good blowjobs, he just had to be in control when he did it. Jesse reached for his Commanders waistband and shimmied them down over his ass, he licked his fingers before reaching behind Jack and fingering him. Jesse's bobbed his head and moved his tongue, the feeling oddly enough feeling better than face fucking. Jack silently scolded himself for not having this happen until he first place. Jack laid his hands on Jesse's shoulders and let his mouth fall open as he buried all his troubles into the kids mouth. 

Gabe pushed into Jesse again, Jesse being less distracted so he could enjoy it now. Gabe cupped Jesse through his underwear, Jesse whined and moaned louder than usual, enjoying every second of feeling every part of him float with pleasure. Gabe allowed himself to stop worrying as well, Jesse obviously was enjoying himself now therefore he didn't need to worry as much. 

Sounds of skin hitting skin and spitting in hands and low grunts filled the room, the three of them pushing the past week of frustration behind them. All them happy to have something to take their minds off of reality for a while. 

Jack came first, Jesse insisted he come in his mouth so he could do one of his favorite tricks. Once Jack had removed himself from Jesse's mouth, Jesse tugged on the hem of his shirt to pull his Commander to his knees. Jesse proceeded to kiss him with a mouthful of Jacks come. Jack had never done something like this before and found it overwhelmingly sexy.

Gabe and Jesse came together, having practiced enough that they knew how long to hold off before releasing. They both loved it when they timed it right, feeling Jesse clench around Gabe as he came into his favorite ass. Jesse whined mercilessly into jacks mouth, his whole body set on fire as he came in his underwear, soaking through the thin fabric. 

Following the end, all three of them fell asleep on Gabes bed. Jesse's head curled up on Gabes chest, Gabes fingers laced loosely with Jesse's hand, and another pushed into his messy hair. Jesse's bottom half rested on Jacks lap, Jacks hand happily gripping Jesse's ass. 

They all missed dinner as well, causing suspicion to rise but dismissed after Gabe told them all about Jesse's awful aim. Jesse's face blistered red the following breakfast as Gabe told everyone how awful a shot Jesse had become and he needed help from both him and Jack to improve. Jesse looked past the extreme embarrassment when Gabes boot knocked against Jesse's, intertwining their legs, a small gesture that only  showed Jesse that Gabe cared. 

_____

"God damn it!" Jesse screamed as another round was wasted into the steel wall, "I can't fucking get anything right!" 

Gabe stared for a moment at Jesse, sitting on a stool behind his student in the echoing practice range. Gabe considered what he could do to help, trying to even find a reason for Jesse's lack of accuracy. 

Jesse whined against Gabes shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Jesse's waist. Jesse shut his eyes and let his head fall onto Reyes' shoulder, Gabe grabbed ahold of Jesse's right hand that held the revolver,

"Pay attention," Gabe commanded. 

Gabe guided Jesse's aim, using his own body to press Jesse into a better position for shooting. Once Gabe lined up his sights, Jesse fired the gun and hit the center of the target, Gabe moved his aim and Jesse fired again, another perfect hit. Jesse's face lit up as he continued to unload all six rounds with perfect accuracy, of course only thanks to Reyes. 

Jesse turned around and kissed Gabe, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face as close to the others as he could. Gabe laughed and pushed him off,

"Not so fast, gotta do it yourself now." Gabe stepped backwards and sat atop the stool again. 

Jesse fired all six rounds and although not as good as Gabes aim, he still hit the targets. 

"Hell yeah!" Jesse hollered before turning around to crash into Gabe. 

Jesse nearly knocked him off the stool as he kissed him again. Jesse's eagerness and excitement to a decent round made Gabe chuckle, Jesse was about the only thing that made him laugh lately. Gabe wrapped Jesse up in his arms and pulled him up to sit in his lap. Jesse let his legs dangle behind Gabes back as he grinned from ear to ear,

"Pendejo." Gabe rolled his eyes as Jesse sprinkled thank you kisses all over his permanently grumpy face.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I couldn't upload this on Wattpad, I guess it didn't follow the guidelines? Anyways, if you're from Wattpad, I'm very glad you found me here! 
> 
> You can follow my tumblr to stay updated on when I post and see all of my inspiration for everything I write! gamingetc is the url. 
> 
> This ship has been on my mind a lot lately and I'm so glad I finally got it down into something more than a draft


End file.
